Our Song
by Laree England
Summary: The iPod shuffle challenge, using the RonxHermione fandom! R&R!


**I saw a couple people do this challenge, so I decided to give it a go! You have to set your iPod on shuffle and write a short drabble using the concept of the song, and you can only write for as long as the song goes. After the song is over, you can't write anymore. Warning: I have Christain songs on my iPod, so this should be interesting! Let's see how this goes, I'm pressing play right now… let's see what I get…**

1) Break Open the Sky (warning for Christian content. Don't like, don't read.)

I wrapped my arms around Hermione's shoulders, looking out over the ruins that was now Hogwarts. My family was mourning over Fred behind me, and Hermione was crying as well, looking at all the destruction around us. We had nothing left. Wait, scratch that. We still had hope. But that was it.

I looked above us, at the grey sky.

_Break open… show us some sun, show us some hope._

I held Hermione closer to me, and I heard her whispering something under her breath. Her hands were interlocked at her chest. She seemed to be praying. "Come Jesus, please, come quickly…"

I kissed the top of her head, and I suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of peace. As soon as I pulled away, the sense was gone. Hermione noticed the confusion on my face, and she smiled.

"That's the power of God."

2) NY2LA

Hermione was looking out over the forest. She felt a huge weight on her shoulders. She felt like the whole world depended on her, like she was the only answer to the war with Voldemort. She knew that that wasn't true, that it was Harry who had to defeat him, but with that Horcrux around her neck, everything seemed to be blown out of proportion.

"Hermione?"

"Hey, Ron," Hermione sighed, still looking out over the forest.

"Here," he took the Horcrux off of her neck, putting it around his own. He took both of Hemrione's hands in his own, and he gave her an encouraging smile.

3) My Love (1)

Hermione was sitting on a rock with her back to a tree. She was staring at a page of a book, but her eyes weren't moving. They were filled with tears, and she was biting her lip so that they wouldn't leak. She just missed him so _much_, and it was so much worse when she was wearing the Horcrux. She would never understand how one boy, one _silly _little boy, could do this to her. She hated it.

_My love, look what you can do…_

"Come back to me," she whispered to no one in particular. "Ron, please come back."

She closed her eyes for a moment, and she heard a loud crack.

Her eyes snapped open, and saw a confused-looking Ron in front of her, the Deluminator in his hand.

"_RON!_"She flung herself at him, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I thought that you were gone forever."

"Never. I'll be with you forever, Hemrione. I'm never leaving again."

4) In the Light

_I keep trying to find a light,_

_On my own, apart from you._

_I am the King of Excuses, _

_I've got one for every selfish thing I do._

Ron stared at Hermione from across the Gryffindor common room. He didn't get it. He was with Lavender, but every second longer that he spent with her, it just felt so _wrong_, like he was holding the wrong person, like he was supposed to kiss someone else.

_Its just hormones_, Ron thought. _Just hormones, you'll get over it soon._

Excuse after excuse after excuse, pretty soon he'd be the king of them.

_Tell me what's going on inside me?_

_I despise my own behavior_

_This only serves too good for_

_My suspicions_

_And I'm still a man in need of a savior._

"Won-Won!"

"Whoa, what? Oh, hey, Lav."

"Hi!" said the overly-cheery Lavender, sitting on Ron's lap.

She kissed him, and Ron heard himself whisper something that he couldn't figure out.

"What was that?" Lavender asked.

"Huh?"

"It sounded like 'Hermione…'"

Ron pushed Lavender off, running his fingers through his hair. He saw Hermione look over at him, and as soon as she did, Ron felt his heart pound against his chest.

_What's going on inside of me?_

_I despise my own behavior._

_I wanna be in the light,_

_As you are in the light._

It was like she was a beam of light, and all Ron wanted to do was be in it. To bask in her rays, to get to know her, _really_ know her.

_Hermione be my light_

_And be my salvation_

_Because all I want is to be in the light._

5) Paradise

When Hermione would close her eyes, she would automatically dream of paradise. Ever since she discovered that she would spend her life being called a 'Mudblood,' she began to dream of paradise more often. Her vision of paradise had changed over the years, at first it was camping with her parents, and then in a library, and so on, until one day, her vision of paradise changed dramatically. Her vision of paradise had become being in Ron's arms, even before their first kiss when Hogwarts's walls were crumbling down. But now that she knew what that paradise felt like, she dreamed of it even more even often. Whenever she was in Ron's arms, she only wanted more, thinking _This could be paradise…_

"Hermione…" Ron whispered into her hair, and Hermione scooted even closer to him.

Yes, this is definitely paradise…

**So there you have it! I admit that I cheated, I skipped a song, but honestly, I didn't think that you could really apply a song called "God Is Alive" to Ron and Hermione. Review please!**


End file.
